


Дионисийское

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Куроо очень чётко слышит сигналы бедствия.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Дионисийское

У Акааши вообще-то болят губы, а ещё немного язык — видимо, прокол не до конца зажил.  
Куроо медленно и с чувством стирает большим пальцем свою сперму с его нижней губы, Акааши робко прикрывает веки, а потом смотрит тяжело и мутно. Со дна своего омута.  
Ему так это идёт — обтянутыми чёрной кожей коленями на белой плитке туалета самого дорогого закрытого клуба Токио, линия карандаша смазана в уголках глаз, капля спермы на подбородке, припухшие губы. Если бы Куроо его не знал, предположил бы, что Акааши из тех дорогих шлюх, что работают в клубе.

Но он его знает.

Куроо недавно исполнилось тридцать, а он уже год как возглавляет отдел внешних связей в одной из автомобилестроительных компаний. Акааши — младший сын президента компании, студент юридического факультета, и у них десять лет разницы.

Куроо в последнее время частый гость в их доме, некоторые дела они вместе с сыновьями президента предпочитают обсуждать без лишних ушей и за хорошим ужином.

Акааши застёгивает светлую рубашку на все пуговицы, а сверху надевает мягкий свитер с круглым воротом под горло. У него на запястье часы из лимитированной коллекции, а о стрелки на укороченных брюках можно порезаться, если не быть аккуратным.

Куроо почти режется, когда посреди ужина Акааши ведёт под столом голой ступней по внутренней стороне бедра Куроо, оставаясь внешне абсолютно невозмутимым и отстраненным. Неординарное знакомство, мягко говоря.

Акааши стонет глухо, когда Куроо тянет за волосы на затылке, заставляя прогнуться, и входит одним слитным движением. Акааши скулит и выгибается кошкой, Куроо давит ладонью на поясницу, а потом сильно шлепает по ягодице, оставляя яркий след на нежной коже и у себя под веками от того, как Кейджи рефлекторно сжимается. Трахаться в туалете даже лучшего клуба столицы — такая себе эстетика, но задранная до острых лопаток футболка на бледной спине Акааши и его глухие стоны определенно продлевают Куроо жизнь. Он не может оторвать взгляда от вида собственного члена, так легко скользящего внутрь, эта картинка как бонус к крышесносным ощущениям и голосу Акааши. Куроо за жизнь слышал много стонов, но этот голос обладает особым магнетизмом.  
Акааши вертится сильнее, нетерпеливее, его пробивает волнами крупной дрожи — Куроо хищно скалится и ускоряется, царапая ногтями бледную поясницу. Акааши бьёт раскрытой ладонью по стене, вскрикивает, и в этот момент Куроо натягивает его на себя резким толчком, сгибаясь и прикусывая плечо.

Акааши живёт жизнью достойного наследника. Учится с детства на высшие баллы, знает несколько языков, разбирается в политике и экономике, не создает проблем, глотает антидепрессанты два раза в день и контрольный перед сном. Носит строгие дизайнерские рубашки, мягкие кардиганы, узкие брюки. Из очевидной роскоши на нём только часы, шрам под ними, напоминающий о ценности жизни — или о том, что любое дело следует доводить до конца — и тонкое платиновое кольцо на мизинце с двумя крошечными чёрными бриллиантами. 

Акааши меланхолично покачивает бокалом с вином на очередном ужине — как всегда, вникая в суть разговора не больше, ему чем положено как младшему сыну. На мгновение он цепляет взгляд Куроо, но тут же опускает глаза. Куроо знает эту игру, знает, что под лёгкой рубашкой Акааши, там, где ключицу перекрывает пола тонкого кардигана, — отметина цвета бургунди. Вчерашняя. 

Акааши живёт жизнью достойного наследника, пока не встречает Куроо.  
Если совсем честно, Акааши никогда не был праведником, но Куроо привносит в жизнь ноты первородного хаоса.

Куроо не сможет описать словами, что привносит в его жизнь Акааши. Например, фетиш на смазанный карандаш в уголках глаз или синтетические наркотики по субботам, «Бог мёртв», трещинки в уголках губ или же дрожь в коленях от пошлого «папочка». Акааши разрешает ему делать с собой всё, что придет в голову, и это такая больная энтропия, в конечном счёте.

Акааши допивает вино одним глотком, встаёт из-за стола, задвигает тяжёлый стул почти беззвучно. Президент вскидывает брови: 

— Время? 

Акааши улыбается мягко: 

— Я вызову такси. 

Куроо смотрит на циферблат и тоже отодвигается — выходит громче, чем следовало бы. Президент переводит на него взгляд, будто с удивлением вспоминает, что он тоже на машине: 

— Кстати, Куроо, а ты не подвезёшь Кейджи до аэропорта? 

Куроо кивает и смотрит на Акааши: 

— Куда-то летите? 

Акааши улыбается в ответ вежливо и холодно, почти идеально. 

— В Пекин. Научная конференция, направили от кафедры. 

— Как и ожидалось от сына президента, — Куроо чуть наклоняет голову, демонстрируя уважение, Акааши позволяет себе улыбку чуть шире. 

— Мне предстоит ещё многому научиться, — и уходит за вещами после поклона. 

Президент улыбается морщинками в уголках глаз. Акааши не близок с семьей от слова совсем, но президент явно делает на него ставку в будущем компании.  
Ха-ха.

Куроо убирает дорожную сумку в багажник и заводит машину, Акааши садится на пассажирское, пристёгивается.  
Как только дом скрывается за поворотом, Акааши шумно выдыхает, отстёгивает ремень, забрасывает длинные ноги в лоферах от Гуччи на панель и запускает пальцы в непослушные волосы. 

— Ну наконец-то, боже, — щёлкает шариком пирсинга по кромке зубов, переводит лукавый взгляд на ухмыляющегося Куроо, — как всё удачно прошло, даже не пришлось брать такси.

Акааши летит в Пекин только в реальности семьи. На самом деле, он едет к Куроо на неделю. 

— Знаешь, ты мог бы жить отдельно, я бы приходил к тебе или наоборот — без всей этой сомнительной конспирации, — Куроо бросает смешливый взгляд. 

— Мог бы, — Акааши невозмутимо пожимает плечами, вытаскивая из кармана пиджака Куроо сигареты, — но это не так интересно. А еще для этого потребовалось бы несколько дней, как минимум. Найти квартиру, убедить отца, что жить отдельно — это верное решение, переехать, — Акааши задумчиво выдыхает дым и переходит на шепот, — а я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. 

Куроо возвращает сбившееся к херам дыхание в норму, пока Акааши невозмутимо курит в окно. Зря — Акааши выбрасывает окурок и почти укладывается на его колени, трётся щекой о пах, цепляет пальцем ремень.  
Куроо срочно поворачивает в первый попавшийся тёмный закоулок — пока не вылетел на встречку — откидывается затылком на спинку, прикусывает губу и низко стонет: всё, как Акааши любит. Он отсасывает почти профессионально, заглатывает до упора, и Куроо с трудом находит себя в пространстве-времени, а потом утягивает Акааши назад.  
На задних сидениях не очень удобно — в голове иронично мелькает, что ради разнообразия пора бы попробовать уже на кровати, — но Акааши такой соблазнительно худой и гибкий, Куроо сгибает его почти пополам и вбивается так, что каждый раз с потаённым садистским удовольствием ждёт хруста сломанного позвоночника.  
Акааши не ломается.  
Он дышит хрипло, отрывисто, когда Куроо отползает к двери спиной и тянется за салфетками. Окна запотели. Акааши размазывает сперму на бледном животе, смотрит чёрными насмешливыми глазами и тянет палец в рот. Безбожник. 

Всю остальную дорогу Акааши задумчиво молчит. Он снова перебирается вперёд, подтягивает колено к груди, укладывает на него локоть. Акааши смотрит в окно на смазанный в пёстрое полотно пейзаж ночного Токио и покусывает ноготь на большом пальце. Куроо умело убеждает себя, что ему плевать на это лицо без маски. 

— О чем задумался? — всё равно спрашивает. 

Акааши качает головой, пожимает плечом, а после небольшой паузы негромко говорит: 

— Дионисийское и аполлоническое. Противопоставление «жизни» и «разума». 

— Хм, — Акааши часто говорит на абстрактные темы, а Куроо не очень-то шарит, если честно, — это что-то из немецкой философии? 

— Ницше, — кивает. — И не только, — неопределенный жест рукой, — иррационализм. 

— Хорошо, — не очень уверенно кивает Куроо, надеясь на разъяснения. 

— Я с детства делал ставку на разум, на аполлоническое другими словами, полагая, что чувства — хаос. Единственное, что может привести тебя к успеху, — порядок, разум. Но вот я здесь и сейчас — чистый волюнтаризм — отдаюсь инстинктам и желаниям. Уже год почти. 

Акааши невесело хмыкает. 

— Это плохо? — Куроо ловит его взгляд, в котором…что? 

Акааши неуверенно пожимает плечом. 

— Я не знаю? Ницше называл это «жизнью», — он покусывает нижнюю губу и продолжает значительно тише: — Только мне кажется, что всё совсем наоборот. 

Куроо оставляет машину на подземной парковке, затем тянет Акааши в зеркальный лифт. Кабина едет плавно и как-то бесконечно долго. Может быть, дело в Акааши, целующем в ответ почти лениво, мокро и глубоко — Куроо притирается к бёдрам, плавится от тонкого стона в поцелуй. Акааши отстраняется за мгновение до сигнала нужного этажа.

У Куроо просторная, дорогая квартира с видом на ночь — Акааши нравится, он бродит туда-сюда с лёгким оттенком заинтересованности на лице. Куроо улыбается и почему-то вспоминает секс в том самом туалете клуба, их первый. Куроо очень чётко слышит сигналы бедствия.

Акааши бросает тонкий кардиган на диван в гостиной и наклоняет голову набок, пронзительно глядя Куроо в глаза. Между ними метра три с половиной и скудная жёлтая подсветка по краям комнаты.  
Есть что-то в Акааши, что заставляет Куроо смотреть лишь на него и забывать о существовании остального мира. Такое ощущение, что стоит ему отвлечься, Акааши окажется вчерашним сном.  
Кейджи расстёгивает верхние пуговицы рубашки медленно, по одной — будто совсем не заинтересованно. 

— Так странно будет завтра проснуться в одной кровати, — смотрит в сторону спальни, стягивает рубашку. 

Куроо подходит, проводит пальцами по бледной коже, прижимается к острому плечу губами. 

Он думает, что хотел бы просыпаться с Акааши в одной кровати всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
